From the outside
by anemptybottle
Summary: This story begins from the end of the book when Johnny is about to die. But does he? Someone comes for a visit and just might save him and change the gang's life completely.
1. Chapter 1

God! What happened?

Chapter 1 (Pony boy's Point of View)

**Two-Bit swallowed, wiping the sweat off his upper lip. "Johnnycake?" He said in a hoarse voice. "Johnny?" Johnny stirred weakly, and then opened his eyes. "Hey," he managed softly.**

"**We won," Two-bit panted. "We beat the Socs. We stomped them- chased them out of our territory."**

**Johnny didn't even try to grin at him. "Useless…..fighting is no good…" He was awfully white.**

**Two-bit licked his lips nervously. "They are still writing editorials about you in the paper. For being a hero and all." He was talking too fast and too calmly. "Yeah, they're calling you a hero and heroizin' all the greasers. We're all very proud of you, buddy.**

"Gosh Johnny! Please Johnny, Please don't die. We cannot go without you little buddy. Please!"

My eyes widened. Two-bit never ever lost his cool. But right now instead of the cool and the entertainer of the group, I saw a helpless guy begging for the life of his friend. I closed my eyes. Blocking from me all the pain and all the hurt and dizziness and for the first time after mom and dad died, I prayed. I prayed to god! I said every prayer I could remember. I remembered the happy times.

The one we- the gang, spent together. I prayed to Him and asked him that if only….if only….he would save Johnny's life. I would give anything for his life. I now realized the truth in Two-bit's words. We could not go by without Johnny just as he cannot live without us. We are a pack and a gang and we stick together. We needed him. He won't die, I thought. No god! If you are there then you are not going to let him die. He is just 16 years old and as he said before he hasn't even seen half of this world. This is not the time for him to die. I prayed with everything I had inside me. I just vaguely remembered Two-bit, but all I could think of was that Johnny wouldn't and couldn't die.

I didn't know if it was my eyes or my mind playing tricks on me but the room was starting to get filled with a red and white light. It was very bright but somehow I could see very clearly through it. And then all of a sudden in the center of the room a blue light started blinking. I couldn't drag my eyes away from it. And a shape began to form. A very small shape. As if someone was hunched over. And I kept watching fascinated as the shape began taking a form and then color and then out of the blue the shape came into focus and I found my mouth drop as I stared fixated as the form slowly stood up and revealed… a human. A very tiny and a very female human and I jerked out of the trance as the light faded and did the first thing that I could think of before I fell into the awaiting unconsciousness. I screamed.

Chapter 2 (Abigail's Point of View)

The last day of school, never thought it would actually happen. With a deep heartfelt sigh I walked out the back door while the other crowds of seniors were screaming their head off inside. Yeah, that would explain why I am not in there. Oh well, this place has truly been amazing. It taught me to work hard, be independent, prepared me for the future and most importantly to find love. Well that love part could be modified a little cause I haven't really found that absolute perfect love, but after this summer hopefully me and Sean are going to improve on whatever we have. Maybe he could start paying attention to me now. Or remembering that I exist, or maybe he would for once take me out on a date. Whew. Yeah, I had long ways to go, but at least I wasn't starting from nothing. Sean isn't really that..bad, alright never mind I lied. He is just as I described him but I have made a decision. This summer is going to change all that.

Before going to college, I am going to put all my heart and soul into turning him into exactly how I want him. Exactly how every girl would want him to be. So now that I have decided my mission this summer I am going to do it or die trying. My friends call me stubborn as a bull and the bossiest person ever but I think I am a born leader. I like to do everything my way and even though it has gotten me in trouble a lot of times I think I have pulled it off a lot of times. And now that I have a specific goal in my mind I am sure this one will be mission accomplished even before I have started it. I mean changing someone like Sean, who despite being really self involved and uncaring, can't be that bad. I am sure he has his good sides. Kelly usually tells me that I pick up every charity case I can get my hands on, but this is not a charity case.

I really like Sean and I want to do something nice for him. I mean me. Wait..for us. In fact, I am going to start now and go visit him in his "secret place" as he likes to call it. It's actually a really old house sitting there from I think 1960's or something. God! That place is old. It was said that once that house was a home to the hoodlums or greasers. The ones that we read about in The Outsiders. Its pretty cool. but that is all I know except that there was also another group called the Socs and they really used to be kind of a dispute between theses 2 groups because one was rich and the other poor. I wouldn't even know all this if I didn't have to write a paper on some old buildings in our neighborhood and since this looked old I decided to go for it. The things that I found out for some reason have stuck into my brain for a very long time. And I made a mental note of curing him of that disease. So they said that it belonged to a hoodlum family. No wonder cause the house really gives me the creeps.

So after saying bye to my best friend Kelly who by the way can't imagine how I stick around with a guy so self involved as Sean, no matter how many times I tell her that I really like him. She thinks that we are not compatible at all. Which is why she has a disapproving look on her face while I walked towards my car. "Don't forget party at my house tonight," she yelled when I was halfway across the parking lot. Wow hat girl could scream. And I smiled cause I knew why she screamed. Tonight the whole senior class would be in her house partying like crazy. "Ill try to bring Sean" I yelled back. "Actually never mind you aren't invited," she said jokingly. But I know she was only half joking. She really didn't like Sean. But things are going to change after this summer.

This summer is going be used to change him and starting now. I reversed my car which was given for my 17th birthday by my dad. It is a blue buggy and looks good as new even though it is second hand. Kelly says that the car color entirely suits my personality. As I live in a really small town called Torrent it doesn't take long to get anywhere. I was getting in the drive way (if you could call the bumpy and rotten door that!), of the old rusted house. I got out of the car and suddenly I heard a girl giggling. I frowned. Gawd I thought this place is finally getting to me. I turned round the corner and the most horrible sight filled my eyes. Sean was playing tounsil hockey with a huge blonde haired big boobed bimbo. I just stared. I couldn't think. They were still going at it like some animals. They hadn't noticed me but the most amazing and discomfiting thing was…that I couldn't feel anything. Usually in movies isn't this the part where the girl was supposed to break down and cry because she can't keep It all together, or the part where she is so mad that she wants to break the girl in half. I was angry but only slightly and besides that I felt…NOTHING.

Everything was just numb. And then the ice cracked and I realized that the blessed numbness that I felt wasn't going to last long. Suddenly great sobs fill my chest and I cant stop laughing. Peels of laughter just keep on coming and I couldn't stop. Just barely I saw Sean and the bimbo breaking apart and staring at me like I was the craziest person they had ever seen. And then I started crying. Tears leaked through my eyes. I don't know what went wrong with me but that thaws the moment I felt such anguish in my heart I felt like I was going to die. You know sometimes in books they say they actually hurt in the heart or in the movies they show their "heart hurting" I never thought it was possible. I really thought they made that stuff up to be more dramatic.

Today was the day when I realized it was all true. Such sobs racked through my body I couldn't move. I heard Sean running towards me and I blindly thought if he so much as comes close to me I just might kill him and me both. I blindly ran towards my car and drove away as soon as I could. I couldn't think, all I felt was pain. I don't know why. I mean I liked Sean but not that much. I knew I wasn't in love with him. Bit still I just kept on crying. It felt so strange. It didn't feel like my pain, yet I was feeling it. I didn't know what to do and how to get rid of it. All I knew was that I had to get out of here. And then all of a sudden everything became black.


	2. Chapter 2

God! What happened?

Chapter 1 (Pony boy's Point of View)

**Two-Bit swallowed, wiping the sweat off his upper lip. "Johnnycake?" He said in a hoarse voice. "Johnny?" Johnny stirred weakly, and then opened his eyes. "Hey," he managed softly.**

"**We won," Two-bit panted. "We beat the Socs. We stomped them- chased them out of our territory."**

**Johnny didn't even try to grin at him. "Useless…..fighting is no good…" He was awfully white.**

**Two-bit licked his lips nervously. "They are still writing editorials about you in the paper. For being a hero and all." He was talking too fast and too calmly. "Yeah, they're calling you a hero and heroizin' all the greasers. We're all very proud of you, buddy.**

"Gosh Johnny! Please Johnny, Please don't die. We cannot go without you little buddy. Please!"

My eyes widened. Two-bit never ever lost his cool. But right now instead of the cool and the entertainer of the group, I saw a helpless guy begging for the life of his friend. I closed my eyes. Blocking from me all the pain and all the hurt and dizziness and for the first time after mom and dad died, I prayed. I prayed to god! I said every prayer I could remember. I remembered the happy times. The one we- the gang, spent together. I prayed to Him and asked him that if only….if only….he would save Johnny's life. I would give anything for his life. I now realized the truth in Two-bit's words. We could not go by without Johnny just as he cannot live without us. We are a pack and a gang and we stick together. We needed him. He won't die, I thought. No god! If you are there then you are not going to let him die. He is just 16 years old and as he said before he hasn't even seen half of this world. This is not the time for him to die. I prayed with everything I had inside me. I just vaguely remembered Two-bit, but all I could think of was that Johnny wouldn't and couldn't die.

I didn't know if it was my eyes or my mind playing tricks on me but the room was starting to get filled with a red and white light. It was very bright but somehow I could see very clearly through it. And then all of a sudden in the centre of the room a blue light started blinking. I couldn't drag my eyes away from it. And a shape began to form. A very small shape. As if someone was hunched over. And I kept watching fascinated as the shape began taking a form and then color and then out of the blue the shape came into focus and I found my mouth drop as I stared fixated as the form slowly stood up and revealed… a human. A very tiny and a very female human and I jerked out of the trance as the light faded and did the first thing that I could think of before I fell into the awaiting unconsciousness. I screamed.

Chapter 2 (Abigail's Point of View)

The last day of school, never thought it would actually happen. With a deep heartfelt sigh I walked out the back door while the other crowds of seniors were screaming their head off inside. Yeah, that would explain why I am not in there. Oh well, this place has truly been amazing. It taught me to work hard, be independent, prepared me for the future and most importantly to find love. Well that love part could be modified a little cause I haven't really found that absolute perfect love, but after this summer hopefully me and Sean are going to improve on whatever we have. Maybe he could start paying attention to me now. Or remembering that I exist, or maybe he would for once take me out on a date. Whew. Yeah, I had long ways to go, but at least I wasn't starting from nothing. Sean isn't really that..bad, alright never mind I lied. He is just as I described him but I have made a decision. This summer is going to change all that. Before going to college, I am going to put all my heart and soul into turning him into exactly how I want him. Exactly how every girl would want him to be. So now that I have decided my mission this summer I am going to do it or die trying. My friends call me stubborn as a bull and the bossiest person ever but I think I am a born leader. I like to do everything my way and even though it has gotten me in trouble a lot of times I think I have pulled it off a lot of times. And now that I have a specific goal in my mind I am sure this one will be mission accomplished even before I have started it. I mean changing someone like Sean, who despite being really self involved and uncaring, can't be that bad. I am sure he has his good sides. Kelly usually tells me that I pick up every charity case I can get my hands on, but this is not a charity case. I really like Sean and I want to do something nice for him. I mean me. Wait..for us. In fact, I am going to start now and go visit him in his "secret place" as he likes to call it. It's actually a really old house sitting there from I think 1960's or something. God! That place is old. It was said that once that house was a home to the hoodlums or greasers. The ones that we read about in The Outsiders. Its pretty cool. but that is all I know except that there was also another group called the Socs and they really used to be kind of a dispute between theses 2 groups because one was rich and the other poor. I wouldn't even know all this if I didn't have to write a paper on some old buildings in our neighborhood and since this looked old I decided to go for it. The things that I found out for some reason have stuck into my brain for a very long time. And I made a mental note of curing him of that disease. So they said that it belonged to a hoodlum family. No wonder cause the house really gives me the creeps.

So after saying bye to my best friend Kelly who by the way can't imagine how I stick around with a guy so self involved as Sean, no matter how many times I tell her that I really like him. She thinks that we are not compatible at all. Which is why she has a disapproving look on her face while I walked towards my car. "Don't forget party at my house tonight," she yelled when I was halfway across the parking lot. Wow hat girl could scream. And I smiled cause I knew why she screamed. Tonight the whole senior class would be in her house partying like crazy. "Ill try to bring Sean" I yelled back. "Actually never mind you aren't invited," she said jokingly. But I know she was only half joking. She really didn't like Sean. But things are going to change after this summer. This summer is going be used to change him and starting now. I reversed my car which was given for my 17th birthday by my dad. It is a blue buggy and looks good as new even though it is second hand. Kelly says that the car color entirely suits my personality. As I live in a really small town called Torrent it doesn't take long to get anywhere. I was getting in the drive way (if you could call the bumpy and rotten door that!), of the old rusted house. I got out of the car and suddenly I heard a girl giggling. I frowned. Gawd I thought this place is finally getting to me. I turned round the corner and the most horrible sight filled my eyes. Sean was playing tounsil hockey with a huge blonde haired big boobed bimbo. I just stared. I couldn't think. They were still going at it like some animals. They hadn't noticed me but the most amazing and discomfiting thing was…that I couldn't feel anything. Usually in movies isn't this the part where the girl was supposed to break down and cry because she can't keep It all together, or the part where she is so mad that she wants to break the girl in half. I was angry but only slightly and besides that I felt…NOTHING. Everything was just numb. And then the ice cracked and I realized that the blessed numbness that I felt wasn't going to last long. Suddenly great sobs fill my chest and I cant stop laughing. Peels of laughter just keep on coming and I couldn't stop. Just barely I saw Sean and the bimbo breaking apart and staring at me like I was the craziest person they had ever seen. And then I started crying. Tears leaked through my eyes. I don't know what went wrong with me but that thaws the moment I felt such anguish in my heart I felt like I was going to die. You know sometimes in books they say they actually hurt in the heart or in the movies they show their "heart hurting" I never thought it was possible. I really thought they made that stuff up to be more dramatic. Today was the day when I realized it was all true. Such sobs racked through my body I couldn't move. I heard Sean running towards me and I blindly thought if he so much as comes close to me I just might kill him and me both. I blindly ran towards my car and drove away as soon as I could. I couldn't think, all I felt was pain. I don't know why. I mean I liked Sean but not that much. I knew I wasn't in love with him. Bit still I just kept on crying. It felt sooo strange. It didn't feel like my pain, yet I was feeling it. I didn't know what to do and how to get rid of it. All I knew was that I had to get out of here. And then all of a sudden everything became black.

Chapter 3 (Steve's Point of View)

We were all sitting waiting for Two-bit and Pony boy to come back. I am sure they were gone to the hospital to visit Johnny. Every single one of us was badly bruised and beaten up pretty bad. But we were tough. We could get through this like we had all those times before. That's what I had thought. But we needed everyone of the gang with us. We couldn't do it alone. We needed each other. And we couldn't give up right now. We were all family. Suddenly I got up. "Come on guys, let's go". They all looked at me like they couldn't believe me. I didn't know understand either but every instinct in me screamed that this was right. "We are going to the hospital". Without another word everyone followed.

Abigail's point of view

I got up and almost fell down back again. I seemed to be in some hospital room and there was a white beam of light kind of surrounding me. I knew it was a hospital because this is how hospitals ALWAYS smell. And of course the stench of death that was almost overpowering my nostrils. But then out of nowhere the light sharpened so much that it hurt my eyes. I was just too exhausted to do anything. My body felt beaten and battered and I thought what the hell? and slipped into obliviousness.

Steve's Point of view overachiever

We were standing outside Johnny's door and I couldn't seem to have the guts to open it. "Open it" Danny said. I took a deep breath and opened it. I was filled with this strange kind of uneasy feeling that pony boy had described. I shook it off this wasn't the time. We were greeted with the most brilliant and sharp white light that hurt my eyes. I squinted and found out that the light was coming from a figure a very small figure which almost looked like a…girl. A girl? What was going on here? I felt more than heard the others stumbling behind me. And out of the corner of my eyes I saw Two-bit rushing towards us and pony boy's body lying beside the bed. I couldn't understand what was happening. I saw Dally and Soda grab Pony boy and they yanked him out of the room with Two-bit in tow when suddenly the light went out as if it wasn't even there. And I wondered if I had lost my mind….


End file.
